Antes do pôr do Sol
by SunaHikaru
Summary: Antes do pôr do Sol, TenTen e Neji teriam as respostas que tanto queriam...


**Antes do pôr do Sol**

_-_

_Ele_ era uma visão da qual ela jamais se cansaria. Sabia disso.

Assitir aos treinos solitários de Neji. Um hábito desenvolvido ao longo dos anos, nascido à partir do momento em que começaram à treinar em dupla, e que perdurou nas muitas vezes em que Gai-sensei se dedicava à Lee e os deixava cuidar de seu próprio desenvolvimento shinobi. E que não morreu, apesar do time não ser mais um time, em sua maior parte do tempo.

A arte ninja dos Hyuuga. Tão aprazível aos olhos quanto incomparável à de qualquer outro clã. Um grande poder escondido nas palmas das mãos, nas pontas dos dedos em direção aos pontos de chakra. Nas suas divagações, bem que gostaria de conhecer os segredos da luta singular, mas para isso teria de ter nascido com o sangue Hyuuga. Uma idéia que por vezes a assustava, visto o quanto de sofrimento um clã segmentado poderia causar. Seu maior exemplo era Neji, à quem felizmente, a verdade desconhecida e o passar dos anos ajudaram à amaciar.

Não que ele fosse um cubo de açúcar. Longe disso. A personalidade hostil de Neji sofrera algumas mudanças, sutis aos olhos dos outros, bastante significativas àqueles com quem convivia. TenTen era uma destas pessoas e ela acreditava que isso só havia trazido benefícios à ele. Esperava que ele tivesse se dado conta disso também.

Também gostaria que ele tivesse percebido outras coisas, porém estas, eram bem mais difíceis de se enxergar. Neji era um completo cego no que se referia à ela, parecia ignorar o fato de que além de kunoichi ela também era mulher. Uma mulher que lhe queria um bem muito especial, pois isso era o máximo que um dia consideraria dizer à ele. Se se dissesse apaixonada, certamente colocaria em risco a amizade que tinham, e se não pudesse contar nem com isso, achava que sua vida não teria muito valor...

Mas Neji não enxergava sequer o seu bem-querer. Frustrante. A ignorância dele lhe dava nos nervos, mas o que podia fazer? Tinha os pés e mãos atados desde que se encontrara encantada com o jovem Hyuuga.

_"Por que logo ele?" _- perguntou-se, enquanto o via se preparar para mais um kaiten. O quarto, desde que começara à contar.

_"Por que ele? Porque talvez coisas assim não possam ser escolhidas."_

A verdade é que poderia passar a vida observando a Lua, sem que ela perdesse o seu encanto. A verdade é que não se cansava de tentar entendê-lo, ele que era o desafio que ela tomara para si, desde a primeira vez que tentou compreender o porquê daquele menino cabeludo que caiu no seu time quase nunca sorrir, a não ser de um jeito presunçoso e irritante.

A verdade é que a culpa era dela também, por não desistir... Mas como resistir? Desvendar a mente dele não nem um pouco fácil, mesmo assim ela nunca deixara de tentar, e talvez nunca deixasse...Principalmente o que aqueles olhos tão lindos escondiam. Neji não deixava nada passar por eles, sabia por experiência própria. Aqueles olhos eram um mistério; ele todo era. Um adorável mergulho no desconhecido...

Tantas foram as vezes olhando para os brancos, encarando-os diretamente, porém poucas foram as mensagens passadas através deles que não fossem relacionadas ao mundo shinobi. Ainda assim, ela adorava deixá-lo sem graça, para ver um pouco de vulnerabilidade vindo dele. Para TenTen, era um mínimo exemplo de que Neji era tão humano quanto qualquer outro.

Era esse lado dele, que ele escondia do mundo, que ela queria conhecer plenamente.

_"Isso é amor?"_

_"Quem sabe?" _

_"Quem sabe antes do pôr do Sol eu não descubra?"_

Rindo de si mesma, TenTen levantou-se de seu confortável local de observação, sobre o galho de uma árvore. Neji já devia saber que estava sendo vigiado, e antes que tivesse de dar explicações, ela se fez presente.

-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Não importava quanto tempo passasse, algumas coisas foram feitas para serem parte do cotidiano, e se repetirem por muito e muito tempo...

Neji conhecia muito bem a dona dos olhos que o observavam, já há algum tempo. Eram os mesmos que o seguiam desde que tinham onze anos, quando caíram no time Gai. Junto com Lee, o shinobi dos olhos tão estranhos quanto os de seu sensei, formavam um time de mestres: Ele, o Gênio do Byakugan e do estilo Hyuuga. Lee, a Besta Verde do taijutsu. E ela, a tão bela quanto mortal Mestra das armas.

Os olhos de TenTen eram uma particularidade. Neles, via tudo. Ao contrário dos dele, os castanhos eram um espelho da própria, um mural de emoções e sensações, um mar da cor do âmbar, muito fácil de se perder. Talvez fossem eles os responsáveis pelo fascínio que ela despertava nos inimigos, quando algumas missões requeriam um disfarce. Aqueles olhos convenciam qualquer um de qualquer coisa, e ele era só mais um à se render ao poder deles. Ainda que ela não soubesse.

Ainda que ele não demonstrasse.

Se dissesse que por vezes temera aqueles olhos sobre si, não estaria mentindo. A cada vez eles pareciam tentar ver através dele, TenTen sabia exatamente o que dizer para desconcertá-lo, como um pretesto para descobrir algo, um segredo, qualquer coisa. Em compensação, no campo de batalha um olhar bastava, e ela sabia quais seriam suas próximas ações. Algo de extrema importância para o trabalho de equipe, valiosíssimo para qualquer shinobi. Não negava a perfeita parceira que TenTen era.

Tão incrível quanto a precisão de sua pontaria, era a habilidade que ela possuía de mexer com ele, de deixá-lo refém das suas piadinhas, quase sempre sem chance de defesa. Se não tivesse a plena consciência de que ela fazia isso para atormentá-lo, pensaria que ela gostava dele ou coisa do gênero. Aliás... Aí estava algo que ainda não sabia sobre ela.

Ao longo da década de convivência, um detalhe lhe chamava a atenção:

Onde estava o "garoto dos sonhos" de TenTen? Algo estranho, todas elas tinham, um ou vários, cujo chão que pisavam prontamente se dispunham à lamber. TenTen não era assim, nunca a vira babando por ninguém, nem preparando chocolates para o dia dos namorados - E ele desconfiava que ela só presenteava à ele e ao Lee para cobrar os presentes no White Day - Ele ganhava alguns, mas retribuía o dela, devido às ameaças caso não o fizesse.

Agora que parava para pensar...Será que os outros tinham medo dela também?

Porque, quando em fúria o gênio dela era terrível, tanto quanto o dele. Embora ela fosse dez mil vezes mais simpática do que ele; ou melhor, ela era a simpatia em pessoa, e ele desconhecia o que era isso.

Como se não bastasse, ela ainda atraía olhares...

TenTen era uma mulher e tanto. O tempo foi generoso com ela, moldando-lhe o corpo, da infância para a idade adulta, sem passar pela fase estranha da adolescência. Ela cresceu harmoniosa, as curvas aparecendo todas ao mesmo tempo e nos lugares certos. Não que precisasse ouvir os comentários dos amigos para notar. Além disso, era uma companhia agradável, não parecia se interessar por assuntos descartáveis, comuns às mulheres; Ela era sensata, responsável. Madura, arriscaria dizer.

Isso quando não resolvia zombar dele, nessas horas sua meninice ainda presente a deixava com nove ou dez anos de idade, no máximo.

O misto entre a inocência e a maturidade. Interessante - pensava o jounin, com o típico sorriso de canto aparecendo nos lábios.

Contudo, ainda restava aquela dúvida e Neji pretendia saná-la naquela tarde mesmo.

Antes do pôr do Sol, já teria descoberto se havia ou não alguém especial para a kunoichi.

-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Passo à passo, TenTen se encaminhava para a entrada do clã. Depois de falar com alguns guardas, esperou sua permissão para entrar e dirigiu-se aos limites da Bouke, para a área de treinos onde encontraria Neji.

Antes de sair da sala da Quinta, esta lhe pedira que entregasse ao Hyuuga um pergaminho, o mesmo que trazia em mãos. Instruções para a próxima missão do moço, assim havia lhe dito. Ela prontamente aceitou, vendo no pequeno favor a oportunidade de gastar uns minutinhos na companhia do Gênio e quem sabe, provocá-lo um pouco também...

Logo o avistou, fazendo uma pausa em seu treinamento.

- Que bela visão! - brincou, ao vê-lo curvado, pegando algo no chão. Ele endireitou-se no mesmo instante e virou-se, já fuzilando a kunoichi com o pior de seus olhares.

- Me avisa quando for pra rir - foi até ela, ver logo o que queria com ele. Já sabia, pelo tempo que ela ficou lhe vigiando do alto daquela árvore, que logo viria ao seu encontro.

- Ei! Não precisa gastar esse seu "talento" comigo - sorriu sinceramente em resposta à grosseria, e aquilo lhe valeu um sorriso menos ácido do jounin - Como você está?

- Bem. Você me viu na semana passada - frisou.

- Uma semana pode fazer muita diferença na vida de alguém. Um dia ou até mesmo um segundo...Ei, não me ignore! - ao ver que Neji lhe dava as costas e seguia para casa, ela foi atrás.

- Não poderia. Nesses quase dez anos, ainda não descobri como - ela não era a única à jogar aquele jogo de provocações.

- Eu só estou te fazendo um favor! - TenTen o seguiu já reclamando, entrou com ele na casa e entregou-lhe o pequeno pergaminho, de qualquer jeito, expressando o quanto o comentário dele a aborreceu - Baka!

- Domo arigatou - indiferente, pegou o objeto da mão dela. Mal sabia ela que ele estava se divertindo com a malcriação que ela fazia.

- São apenas instruções, a Godaime me falou - dizia à Neji, mesmo que fosse desnecessário, pois ele já o abria e corria rapidamente os olhos brancos pelo papel

- Você vai ao noivado do Lee? - do nada, ele mudou o assunto.

- Claro que sim! Não perderia por nada! - TenTen estava animada desde que recebera aquela notícia. Um suspiro escapou, acompanhado de um sorriso divertido - Quem diria que de nós três, Lee seria o primeiro a se casar...

- Por que diz isso?

- Por nada, nada demais.

- Quem de nós seria o primeiro, na sua opinião? - Neji deixou o pergaminho de lado e voltou suas atenções para a morena. Aquela conversa começava a ficar interessante...

- Você - respondeu, sem pestanejar - Não me entenda mal, mas sempre achei que quando achasse conveniente, o clã te arranjaria uma esposa. Assim, num estalar de dedos.

- O clã não decide a minha vida, TenTen. Não nesse ponto - a convicção com a qual lhe disse isso não dava espaço para dúvidas.

- Que bom - somente quando as palavras escapuliram da sua boca, foi que TenTen se deu conta de que outro sentido aquela frase poderia ter - Você ainda vai treinar hoje? - mudou o tópico propositalmente.

- Não mais. Já encerrei por hoje - e mais cedo, por causa da kunoichi à sua frente - E você?

- Eu...Eu vou pra casa...- era impressão sua ou Neji estava querendo prolongar a conversa? Caso contrário, estaria lhe acompanhando até a porta ao invés de se sentar no chão, perto de uma mesinha, e ficar olhando pra ela.

- Fique mais um pouco - fez o convite, para que TenTen se sentasse ao seu lado - Faz tempo que não conversamos.

- Você quer dizer faz tempo que eu só falo e você só escuta, não é? - enquanto ele ria, ela confirmava sua supeita. Curiosa, decidiu ficar e descobrir o que Hyuuga Neji estava tramando.

- Tudo bem, vou tentar uma pequena mudança. E você?

- Eu o quê?

- Não pensa em se casar? - ele foi direto.

_"Por que ele está me perguntando isso?" _- Ainda não...

- Não gosta de ninguém?

- _Gostar_ não é motivo o bastante para casar. É bem diferente de _amar_. Gostar por gostar, eu gosto dos meus amigos, da pessoas que cumprimento todos os dias...Enfim.

_"Amar, eu só amo você...Curiosamente, o único que não enxerga isso."_

- E amar?

- Você está curioso demais pro meu gosto - e aquele assunto já estava deixando sem-graça a morena.

- É só uma pergunta.

TenTen fez cara de pensativa - Amar... Acho que amo alguém sim... Mas ele é "cego" demais para perceber.

- Alguém conhecido?

_"Por que tantas perguntas?" _- Talvez - ele era "cego", não burro. Já estava dando dicas demais!

_"Mas não era o que queria? Que ele descobrisse?"_

- E você? Nunca se apaixonou? - virou a pergunta para ele. Queria ver como escaparia.

- Isto é algo que eu ainda estou tentando entender.

- Resposta mais enigmática essa...

- Apenas a verdade.

- Você sempre tão cheio de segredinhos...- uma pontinha de mágoa passou por aquela resposta. Queria que ele confiasse nela, ao mesmo tempo que sabia estar querendo coisa demais.

"_Neji confiando seus amores e sua dores à mim...Até parece!"_

- E você sempre se distraíndo...- ele já chamava sua atenção, assim que o olhar vago reapareceu nela.

- Não estou distraída.

- No que tanto pensa? Seria no "_cego que não percebe nada"_?

_"E ele está bem na minha frente..."_

_- _Quem é você? O Neji que eu conheço nunca foi tão curioso.

- É apenas...

- Outra pergunta - ela não o deixou terminar. Uma idéia curiosa acabou de lhe passar pela cabeça... - Já que você quer tanto saber, eu digo. Mas não o nome.

- Certo.

- E você vai ficar me devendo uma, ouviu? - depois de vê-lo assentir, TenTen ía falar, mas não se conteve - Ele... Meu Deus, pode me dizer porque isso tanto te interessa?

- Você não sabe mesmo? - Neji conseguiu atrair os olhos dela para os seus. Agora não tinha mais volta - Ou essa sua inocência é falsa?

- Que-que quer dizer? - a aproximação dele, aquele incômodo desconcerto ameaçava tomá-la. Sempre acontecia com aquele jeito de olhar, tão profundo, Neji mal sabia o quão difícil era sustentá-lo por mais de dois minutos sem titubear.

- Eu sei que não. Isso é próprio de você, às vezes arredia, às vezes tímida, como agora - Neji respondia à própria pergunta enquanto endireitava a postura, pondo a coluna ereta. Mais afastado, podia ver melhor o rosto da kunoichi - Suas bochechas estão parecendo dois tomates.

- Seu...! - enraivecida com a provocação, TenTen tirou um dos sapatos. Neji levantou-se num salto e correu para fora da casa, quando viu o que ía acontecer - Volta aqui, covarde!

TenTen arremessou o sapato pela janela, que passou raspando no ombro dele. Ela o seguiu porta afora, já com o outro na mão. Este o acertou nas costas, fazendo-se o se virar e continuar a brincadeira, que ganhou ares de um treino descontraído assim que as kunais, shurikens e senbons entraram em ação, durante a hora seguinte.

- Agora eu sei! - Neji gritou, ao sair de trás de uma árvore. TenTen estava sentada no chão, recuperando o fôlego.

- O quê?

A morena não havia escutado, tão pouco entendido. Enquanto esperava a resposta de Neji, se deleitava com a visão dele caminhando até ela. Como em câmera lenta, cada passo dele, os cabelos soltos ao sabor do vento. Ela imaginava como devia estar sua aparência depois do rápido treino, não devia ser uma das melhores. Seu consolo era ver que ele estava em piores condições; Além de todo suado, mais do que já estava, suas roupas nunca estiveram piores.

Inacreditável que ainda assim ele continuasse tão atraente aos seus olhos...

_"O farrapo mais lindo que eu já vi..."_

- Acha mesmo? - Neji abriu os braços e se olhou. TenTen encontrou a expressão interrogativa e soube na hora o que havia acontecido. As maçãs do rosto queimavam.

- TenTen? - o Hyuuga abaixou-se na frente dela, estranhando o silêncio da mestra de armas. Chegou mais perto, logo entendeu o motivo. Ela estava acanhada pelo que havia dito.

_"Nada como um dia após o outro..."_

_- _Sou eu _"o cego"_, TenTen? - revelou à ela a idéia que lhe ocorrera minutos atrás. O choque personificou-se no rosto de TenTen. E ele chegou o seu perto do pescoço dela, rapidamente identificando o cheiro na pele - Esse cheiro é de morango?

- É o sabonete... - ela bem que tentou, mas quem disse que conseguiu se afastar? Seus pés e mãos haviam grudado na grama, e não davam qualquer sinal de que iriam se mover por vontade própria.

- Percebe? Eu te fiz duas perguntas e você evitou a primeira delas. Acho que terei de obter a resposta eu mesmo - Vendo a falta de reação da kunoichi, Neji agiu. Aproximou a face alva da dela, cada vez mais rubra, e roçou os lábios finos nos cheios algumas vezes, apenas sondando, apenas tentando...Conquanto ela não o repelisse, não sairia dali.

- Se...Se isso é uma brincadeira, não teve graça alguma - e por mais difícil que fosse se afastar daquele microscópico contato e balbuciar aquelas palavras, ela havia conseguido. Um feito e tanto para quem achava não poder formar nem uma frase coerente, tamanho o estado catatônico em que se encontrava.

Na sua cabeça, um pensamento martelava incessantemente. Mesmo que o beijo de Neji fosse aquilo que mais desejava, não seria apenas um. Para ela, haveriam consequências, principalmente quando começasse a lamentar, por saber que para ele era apenas uma vontade pela qual havia se deixado levar.

- Acha que eu estou brincando? Não, TenTen - ainda a mantinha próxima de si, a mão tocou o rosto da kunoichi, a todo momento tentava manter os olhos dela presos aos seus, para que visse que dele, só vinha a sinceridade - É isso o que eu venho tentando entender há anos, isso que existe entre nós.

TenTen sentia um calor estranho tomando conta de si. Um calor provocado por ele, pelos olhos brancos sobre si. Neji permanecia à fitá-la, como se esperasse uma resposta.

- Ainda me pergunto o que tanto você pensa quando fica assim, calada, quieta - apesar da transparência constante dos olhos de TenTen, haviam momentos em que ele não fazia a menor idéia do que poderia capturar tanto a concentração da morena. Momentos de expextativa, como aquele - É outra das coisas que ainda tento compreender, esse seu silêncio - E talvez a resposta estivesse ali, na frente dele. Na boca dela.

Foi sem interromper esse mesmo contato, entre brancos e castanhos, que aquele beijo teve inicio. Quando _ela _o pegou pela nuca e ele não fez qualquer mensão de se esquivar.

TenTen estava lhe dando todas as respostas que queria saber.

E ela o beijava com tanta vontade, como se também há muito esperasse por isso...A ansiedade vinda dela o fazia perder as rédeas do autocontrole, nenhum dos dois saberia dizer quem estava mais faminto naquele instante, de línguas se entrelaçando, respirações se dificultando, gostos sendo descobertos e se misturando... Neji sentiu algo salgado chegar à sua boca. Olhou-a.

- Por que chora?

- Não sei... - ía puxá-lo de volta, não queria ouvir uma negativa, não agora. Mas Neji não deixou. Ele compreendia seu medo, finalmente os olhos dele se revelavam, limpos, sem a máscara da arrogância que os nublava. _Finalmente ele sabia_.

Neji envolveu o rosto da kunoichi com suas mãos grandes, de modo à deixar os chocolates na mesma altura dos seus - TenTen. _Agora_ eu sei.

Ela sorriu. E chorou, mas as duas reações referiam-se ao alto grau de felicidade que atingira a morena, tanto que seu coração pôs-se a saltar em descompasso. TenTen jogou-se nos braços dele, apertando-o todo. Com certeza molhando-o com suas lágrimas, mas nenhum dos dois parecia se importar com isso. Ela teve essa certeza quando ele a envolveu num abraço, não tão forte quanto o dela; era um ato bem mais carinhoso, de acalanto. De alívio, como a respiração morna que esquentou sua nuca.

Mais perto, percebia que o cheiro de morango era mais forte, mas ainda sim havia um toque de TenTen nele. Um novo vício, emanando da pele dela, de onde ele sabia que não conseguiria se afastar enquanto não tivesse o bastante. Neji enterrou o nariz na curva do pescoço, por entre os fios soltos que lá estavam. Seu pequeno gesto arrancou dela algumas risadinhas e ela se encolheu, o que ele achou de uma doçura inigualável.

Uma menina em corpo de mulher, ou uma mulher com a essência de menina? Difícil responder, mais ainda não se deixar conquistar.

A boca dela era onde queria estar, por tanto tempo quanto lhe fosse permitido. Neji provava dela, com a língua e o tato, nas mãos apertando a carne macia por cima das roupas. Nos pequenos gemidos que obtinha dela com seus apertões.

- Preciso de um banho frio - afastou a kunoichi pelos ombros, um pouco brusco até, chegando a assustá-la. Mas, ou era isso, ou não se responsabilizaria por seus próximos atos.

- Neji? - estranho seria se não perguntasse. Num minuto estava flutuando sobre as nuvens, no outro chovia gelo sobre sua cabeça.

- Vamos terminar essa conversa lá dentro - depois que ele estivesse mais calmo e _apresentável. _Pegou a mão de TenTen e a arrastou consigo, ignorando de propósito o fato de que ela parecia ainda não ter entendido.

De novo na casa, Neji pediu que o esperasse, que ele já voltava, que ela ficasse a vontade...TenTen calou a boca dele ao segurar sua mão e apertá-la, de modo a chamar a atenção do Hyuuga para si. Aquele era mesmo um dia de olhos nos olhos. Da conexão que não exigia uma frase, uma palavra.

Eles já haviam percebido que essa ligação visual só era interrompida quando seus lábios estavam juntos. Ali não havia a necessidade de ver, a confiança era plena, a entrega era total.

Suavidade e ousadia, o fio do juízo e o doce sabor da redenção à loucura. Misturados nos beijos que trocavam, criando um sabor todo particular. Único o modo como ela mordiscava os lábios dele, enviando pequenas ondas elétricas pelo corpo de Neji. Singular o jeito como a língua dele invadia a boca dela, reivindicando sua posse a cada tremor do corpo de TenTen. Ela sabia que o beijo dele não se igualaria à nenhum outro, ele achava que o beijo dela não podia ser comparado à qualquer outro que já tivesse experimentado. Ambos sentiam que não precisariam de mais nenhum outro para a vida.

Ainda era tarde, a claridade do sol iluminava bem a sala e o casal que nela se descobria, através de olhares e bocas e mãos. Neji soltou-se dos braços femininos, havia chegado ao seu limite.

- TenTen...

- Eu quero. É o que mais quero nesta vida - estava decidida. Não iria desperdiçar a chance, não com o homem que amava. Pegou as mãos dele nas suas, entrelaçando os dedos; sorriu para ele, como tantas outras vezes, quando mostrava à ele a confiança que lhe depositava - Faz amor comigo, Neji. One...

- Não se atreva a pedir por favor! - Neji a interrompeu, levou os dedos dela à boca, beijando-os fervorosamente. se dependesse dele, ela nunca imploraria por aquilo. À não ser que lhes fosse conveniente...

TenTen o envolveu num abraço, levou sua cabeça ao peito dela, fazendo um carinho gostoso nos seus cabelos. Um gesto tão amoroso, ele não se lembrava de receber algo assim há bastante tempo. Levantou o rosto para o dela, apenas para receber outro sorriso daqueles que lhe despertava o ciúme quando dirigido à outros. Agora era para ele.

Acarinhava o rosto, como se o pudesse decodificá-lo com as pontas dos dedos, sem a necessidade de vê-lo. Desceu até a blusa branca e logo o primeiro botão já estava aberto. O consentimento estava em toda parte, no olhar preso ao seu, nas mãos que o levavam a seguir em frente, quando ele se perdia apenas em fitá-la. No lábio que ela mordiscava em nervosismo, como se pedindo à ele que lhe trouxesse a calmaria.

Cada estremecer vindo do corpo que desnudava aos poucos só confirmava o pensamento do gênio: A pouca ou nenhuma experiência de TenTen requeria cuidados, ainda maiores do que os já pretendidos. Uma alegria imensa enchia o peito do jounin, e ele se segurava para não começar a sorrir bobamente na frente dela.

Era a primeira vez que fazia amor, sentia isso. Na verdade, acontecia uma sucessão de primeiras vezes para ele: Com uma virgem, à luz do dia, sem pressa, com TenTen. Estas duas últimas, idealizava poder repetir por muito, muito tempo...

- Está com frio? - perguntou, subindo e descendo as mãos pelos braços nus da morena, segurando-a bem perto de si. TenTen negou.

Frio? Não, aquilo era calor. Um calor que lhe percorria o corpo e as veias, fazendo seu sangue fluir mais depressa. O mesmo que lhe aquecia a alma e os sonhos inconfessos, num abraço acolhedor. Ele sabia bem que os arrepios dela nada tinham a ver com a temperatura fora da casa e sim com a dali de dentro. Decidiu puní-lo na primeira chance que tivesse, pela "burrice oportunista".

Neji mantinha-se paciente, despindo cada peça de TenTen lentamente, tanto para aproveitar o momento e gravar na memória a bela imagem que se revelava, quanto para que ela soubesse que se...

- Eu não pretendo mudar de idéia - disse à ele, que na mesma hora mostrou-lhe as luas, surpresas por ter-lhe adivinhado o pensamento - Eu estou aqui porque quero, não pense que está me forçando à nada, porque não está.

- Que bom, não me agradava em nada a idéia de estar te induzindo à ficar aqui, comigo.

- Bem, quanto à induzir... - a morena apoiou-se na ponta dos pés, segurando-se nos ombros dele. Num sussurro, sua pequena vingança se concretizou - No momento, estou com vontade de desproví-lo das roupas, se é que me entende...

"_Assim eu perco o juízo de vez..." - _foi o que Neji quis dizer, assim que as mãos apertaram a cintura da kunoichi. Vestida apenas com um conjunto de lingerie preta, tratando de despróví-lo da camisa, como havia verbalizado. Um cena agradável demais, e que ele pretendia acrescentar à sua rotina. Planos que íam surgindo na sua cabeça e que ganhavam forma com as ações de TenTen.

Agora ela sabia, por isso ele evitava ficar sem camisa durante os treinos, fizesse o calor que fizesse. Ela para poupá-la de ter um colapso - e a qualquer outra que o visse assim - diante dos ombros largos, braços fortes e do abdomem esculpido. A pele clara brilhava de suor, aquele cheiro bom que vinha dele, de Neji e colônia, quase a entorpecia. E que sorriso de canto era aquele?

Vá lá que ele fosse bom de se ver, mas aquilo já era covardia!

- Onde foi que você se escondeu? - TenTen não resistiu, e o jounin corou um pouco com o comentário. Para puní-la, puxou-a para perto de si, e a risada da morena ecoou pela sala.

- Ero-TenTen... - o "elogio" saiu em meio aos cabelos dela, à essa altura já soltos, quando ele atacou seu pescoço com mordidas, fazendo-a rir ainda mais. Já TenTen estava num pequeno dilema: Não sabia bem onde tocá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que queria tocar cada parte dele. Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, sua coragem havia voltado, ainda que o estômago continuasse com as voltas estranhas na barriga. Entre risos e tropeços, chegaram ao chão, a kunoichi sentia todo o peso do corpo dele sobre si. E algo mais além das pernas dele entre as suas. Por um segundo uma pontinha de medo tentou aparecer, mas TenTen a jogou para um canto qualquer da mente e se concentrou em Neji, em ter sua boca novamente tomada por ele.

O sentimento de posse tomava o coração do jounin, junto à outro que ainda não sabia explicar. Isso justificava a ansiedade presente nos toques cada vez mais afoitos. Aparecia nas coxas bem torneadas que não se cansava de apertar, deixando marcas de dedos neles. Seus olhos se entretiam com o colo quase todo à mostra, e num minuto ele já a livrara da parte de cima. Neji chegou a fechar os olhos por um instante, antes da boca encontrar um dos seios dela, e fazer TenTen perder de vez o pouco de controle que ainda lhe restava.

O som agradável da voz dela, das palavras saindo entrecortadas, só o deixavam com mais vontade ainda de ficar ali, dando à ela tudo que sua língua pudesse dar.

Ainda não era nem a metade.

TenTen se segurava nele como podia, temendo perder além do controle, os sentidos. Não sabia como definir aquela sensação, um prazer em camadas, aumentando gradativamente com os dentes e a língua de Neji passeando, sugando, mordiscando e levando à loucura, à repetir o nome dele como numa prece. Ela o sentia sorrir, o hálito quente arrepiando a pele já sensível e vermelha.

- Você vai me deixar cheia de marcas. _Visíveis e invisíveis._

A risada dele era tão agradável quanto as sensações que ele lhe propunha. Ainda que breve, o som grave, sereno, ficaria marcado naquela tarde especial para TenTen.

Sorrisos não lhes faltaram, acompanhados de carinhos. O resto das roupas foi desaparecendo, deixando-os em igual vantagem. Finalmente TenTen havia saciado sua pequena vontade. Fitava com curiosidade o corpo bem feito de Neji e as reações dele, segunde ele provocadas por ela. Ele a fazia se sentir mais bela só com aquele jeito de olhar, e a deixava mais corada com as coisas que dizia ao pé de seu ouvido. Coisas embaraçosas, principamente para quem não esperava ouví-las.

- NEJI!! - chocada, TenTen não acreditava naquilo.

- Não sou cego, TenTen. Não no sentido literal da palavra - ele escondeu o rosto novamente no seu refúgio preferido, o pescoço dela. Podia dormir ali até.

- Eu nunca esperei i-isso de vo-vocêêê...- novamente era ele quem controlava, o líder nato guiando os caminhos por entre suas pernas, onde dedos atrevidos descobriram um ponto sensível demais de seu corpo.

- Isso...Acabo de eleger a melhor música que já ouvi - era a voz dela gemendo o seu nome sem cessar.

TenTen sentia que algo dentro dela estava prestes à explodir. Procurando em quê se agarrar, tateou o corpo de Neji até achar algo..._interessante. _Ele ficou imóvel, na mesma hora os dedos se aquietaram. TenTen sorriu internamente.

Numa tentativa, moveu a mão, contornando, apertando... Percebeu a mudança no modo como Neji respirava, o ar parecia mais pesado, ele ofegava baixinho seu nome, e guiava sua mão conforme lhe agradava.

- Admita, Neji. Eu venci! - e a prova estava ali, em ver Neji de olhos fechados e o maxilar tenso, indicando o quanto ele lutava para se controlar.

- Isso nunca! - Neji os virou no chão, pondo-se por cima da kunoichi - Antes que eu termine, você é quem vai estar pedindo clemência - deixou-a surpresa com a trilha de beijos que desceu do umbigo até onde o cheiro da fêmea o chamava, e ele matou parte de sua fome por ela com o gosto puro. Pronta ela já estava, e ele queria ainda mais dela, muito mais.

Muito mais além dos gritos preenchendo a casa sempre tão silenciosa, entrando por seus ouvidos e rivalizando com as batidas de seu coração. Queria mais dela, queria tê-la e ser dela, seu senhor e servo, sua ação e reação. ser o único à vê-la chegar ao primeiro ápice e encolher-se toda em suas mãos, derretendo por ele... Só por ele...

- Quero você agora - firmou as mãos na cintura fina, um dominador pelos olhos, testando uma estranha docilidade pelos movimentos controlados, esperando a permissão. Dos lábios ainda trêmulos brotou um simples sorriso; Era isso, era o _sim_ de TenTen.

A quem ele chamaria de sua, antes que aquele dia acabasse.

Neji distraía a morena com seus beijos demorados, lânguidos; foi com eles que abafou-lhe o grito, ante a primeira investida contra o sexo intocado. E com eles continuou, enquanto permanecia imóvel, à espera de que o corpo dela se acostumasse ao seu, àquela invasão, por mais sutil que ele tentasse ser.

A kunoichi demorou à perceber que prendia a respiração e apertava os olhos. Soltou o ar e encarou Neji, que parecia lhe perguntar como se sentia. Era... esquisito. E bom, muito bom, descobriu isso depois que a dor aliviou, e onde restava a apenas a sensação incômoda de ter Neji dentro de si, surgia aos poucos um misto de dor e prazer, quando ele arriscou se mover. Uma sensação que tomava todos os sentidos da kunoichi, e até mesmo os gemidos que não podia controlar. TenTen agarrou-se aos ombros de Neji, cravou suas unhas neles, com força, logo as marcas avermelhadas apareceriam na pele clara.

- Ne...ji...

- Aqui...Estou aqui...

"Vem comigo....me segue..." - ainda que não dissesse, ela o acompanhava naquela dança, nos corpos se chocando contra o piso. Com ela se libertava totalmente, não precisava ser o gênio, um Hyuuga, o jounin de elite. Era apenas Neji e ela apenas TenTen, como a vida toda haviam se mostrado um ao outro. Com ela não precisava segurar o gemido preso na garganta, nem as palavras sem nexo que dizia à ela. Nem o modo como exaltava a mulher sob si, e a alegria que sentia pela honra de ser ele a fazê-la mulher.

Era um apaixonado sem cura, e agradeceria aos céus por isso...

Se havia jeito ou não de ficar mais junto à ele, TenTen não sabia. O medo de que a qualquer momento fosse sair voando e perdesse aquele contato era grande, não maior do que a sensação que crescia dentro de si, que corria por seu corpo a cada movimento em conjunto com Neji. Kamisama, ele sorria nesses momentos, nunca poderia imaginar! E ela tentava sorrir de volta, por mais difícil que fosse.

Era uma louca apaixonada e não tinha reclamações quanto à isso...

A chunnin capturou de vez a boca do Hyuuga, quando sentiu seu mundo entrar em colapso. O dele também, mesmo ainda pulsante e fluindo em calor líquido dentro dela. Seu Neji também estava saciado. A cabeça dele pendeu sobre seus seios, e ela o envolveu com seus braços, embalando-o em sua sonolência.

Lá fora, o Sol da tarde ainda brilhava no céu. E ela já tinha a sua resposta.

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Neji estava quase adormecendo com todos aqueles cuidados da mulher que o segurava. Mantinha os olhos fechados, mas talvez ela estivesse vendo o pequeno sorriso que não deixava seu rosto.

TenTen era sua, de corpo, coração e alma. Do mesmo jeito que ele agora pertencia à ela. Precisava dizer-lhe.

- Eu te...

- Shhhh. Eu sei. Não preciso ouvir, enquanto você não se sentir confortável para dizer - com a ponta do dedo, tocou o nariz dele - Só é importante que você saiba de uma coisa: É recíproco.

Naquela tarde, antes que o sol se pusesse, outra vez Neji seria de TenTen, e TenTen seria de Neji. Sem as tais palavras, mas com os olhos, as bocas e em todos os sentidos ...

Antes que a noite chegasse, as tais palavras já haveriam de ser confortavelmente ditas...

**Fim**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

**White Day: **No Japão e em alguns outros países, As mulheres dão chocolates ao homens no dia dos namorados; No White day, é a vez deles retribuírem, com chocolates ou outros presentes.

Yo! n.n

Noite de Ano-novo e eu fazendo hentai de NejiTen ( nota-se que é alguém sem vida social xD - O que ás vezes eu até agradeço ^^) Mas só terminei hoje.

Atendendo à pedidos (Na verdade, foi a TenTen san ( Tia Renatinha, aqui no FF) quem pediu ^^) fiz essa one-shot hentai para o casal mais kawaii do mundo: Neji e TenTen!

Eu nem gosto de chamar isso de hentai, onde o destaque é o sexo (por isso eu detesto mangá/anime deste gênero. Só leio fanfics, e com amor, onegai!). Aqui eu tentei evidenciar o sentimento dos dois, o sexo foi complementar. ^^ (Alguém entende o que eu falo? T.T)

Já vou me desculpando, se tiver algum erro grotesco ( tô caindo de sono, literalmente...). Me avisem caso vejam algum absurdo!

Bem, Feliz Ano-novo para quem leu! Espero que tenham gostado dessa minha nova tentativa pelo ramo das fics + 18. Eu gostei de fazer essa daqui. (louca que comenta nas próprias fics :P)

Agradeço também à quem deixar reviews, lerei com carinho!

Bjus e bjus

**Suna **


End file.
